neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Harriet Jones
Harriet Jones is a fictional character played by Penelope Wilton in the long-running British science fiction television series Doctor Who. Having worked previously with lead writer and executive producer Russell T Davies, Wilton was keen to involve herself with his 2005 revival of Doctor Who after he sought to cast her. Jones is introduced in the two-part story "Aliens of London" and "World War Three" as a Member of Parliament who aids the Ninth Doctor against an alien invasion of London. The episode introduces a running joke associated with the character which would see her frequently introduce herself by name and position only to be told "Yes, I/we know who you are". Wilton returned for a Christmas special in 2005 as a familiar character whose presence would ease the transition between the sudden change in lead actor of the titular character. Despite her character having been introduced as fair minded and hard working, Jones is depicted as an uncompromising Prime Minister, which led to comparisons to real life politicians. Response to the character's political demise varied; some reviewers felt that she had acted unreasonably whilst others sympathised with her actions. Wilton's final episode coincided with producer Phil Collinson's final episodes in 2008; she was keen to make one last return as she had been there for Collinson's first episodes as producer. Harriet is killed off in the penultimate episode of the show's fourth series in which she sacrifices her own life during a Dalek takeover of Earth. Appearances Harriet Jones is introduced in the 2005 episode "Aliens of London" as a backbench MP for the fictional constituency of Flydale North. Jones' political party is not stated, although she describes herself as not one of the "babes", "just a faithful back-bencher." She is caught up in events investigated by the Doctor (Christopher Eccleston) and his companion Rose Tyler (Billie Piper) in London when an alien spacecraft crash-lands and the Cabinet is infiltrated by aliens named the Slitheen. She finds herself trapped with the Doctor and Rose inside 10 Downing Street and as the only elected representative present gives the Doctor the order to launch a Harpoon missile, destroying the building but killing the Slitheen who were about to trigger nuclear war. The Doctor tells Rose that Jones is destined to be elected as Prime Minister for three successive terms and be the architect of a period known as Britain's 'Golden Age'. The character returns in 2005 Christmas special "The Christmas Invasion", set several months later when the character is indeed now Prime Minister. Jones oversees the launch of the Guinevere Space Probe which is captured by an invading Sycorax spaceship. Although the invasion is averted by the Doctor (now David Tennant) Jones orders the covert Torchwood organisation to destroy the retreating Sycorax ship, arguing that there will come a time when the Doctor cannot protect Earth and so she must do what she can to defend it. The Doctor reacts furiously and tells her that he can bring her down with just six words: "Don't you think she looks tired?" In the episode's dénouement, Jones faces rumours of ill-health and a vote of no confidence. In "Doomsday" it is mentioned by Pete Tyler that Harriet Jones is President of his alternate universe. The Doctor tells Pete to keep an eye on her. In the 2007 episode "The Sound of Drums" it is stated that the Master, running for Prime Minister under the alias Mr Saxon, appeared right after Harriet Jones' downfall. The character appears for the final time in the 2008 episode "The Stolen Earth" where it is revealed she has continued to work in defence of Earth. Despite being deposed by the Doctor, she maintains that she was correct in not abdicating responsibility for Earth's protection to him. As the Earth surrenders to an invading army of Dalek warships, Jones broadcasts using a sentient "subwave" network which searches out those who can communicate with the Doctor. The network was created for a time when — as Jones had predicted — the Doctor would fail to protect the Earth in a time of crisis. With the aid of Torchwood Three (led by Jack Harkness (John Barrowman)) and Sarah Jane Smith (Elisabeth Sladen) Jones amplifies the sub-wave signal broadcast from her own home, thereby allowing the Doctor to return to Earth at the expense of her own location becoming visible to the Daleks. As a trio of Daleks approach her she proclaims defiantly that they will fail as they know nothing of humanity, before she is killed by them. Rose informs the Doctor of Jones' sacrifice in the following episode, "Journey's End". Casting and character development wrote the character of Harriet Jones for Penelope Wilton, with whom he had previously worked.]] The role of Harriet Jones was written specially for Penelope Wilton by the series' lead writer and executive producer Russell T Davies. Wilton was drawn to the role after working with Davies on his show Bob and Rose and being impressed by his writing. Commenting on Jones' role in the two part "Aliens of London"/"World War Three" Wilton characterised her as "straight as a die" and "the kind of caring politician that anyone would like to have." When faced with the deadly Slitheen, Wilton remarks that she demonstrates "tremendous resilience and courage.". At the end of the episode the Doctor remembers that Harriet will one day become Prime Minister. Speaking in April 2005, Wilton expressed interest in returning to the series to explore the character further. After Christopher Eccleston's departure from the series' lead role, Davies was eager to include elements of the 2005 season in David Tennant's Christmas Day introductory episode to reassure viewers discomforted by the change of lead actor. To this end he and producer Phil Collinson secured the return of Wilton's character in her capacity as Prime Minister. In the dénouement of "The Christmas Invasion" the character's government is brought down by the new Doctor after she orders Torchwood to shoot down a fleeing alien ship. Davies remarks that as Prime Minister Jones is "out of her depth" and "does the wrong thing"; he intended her downfall to reflect the episode's anti-war message. Producer Julie Gardner felt the end sequence "added so much of another layer" to the episode. Collinson mentioned on the DVD commentary for the episode that he "tried so hard" to get Davies to change the ending; he felt the Doctor would forgive her because "he would understand" her decision. Collinson also felt that Harriet's downfall could be seen as a "hark to Thatcher" as one of Thatcher's aides had reportedly stated her looking tired; Davies acknowledged a parallel with events in Whitehall and felt the script underlined the power of rumours. He also "loved the fact that I feel sad" because of the character's political demise. In his column in ''Doctor Who Magazine Davies explains his intention that by the Doctor ending Jones' career early, a "gap" was created in history that the Master (John Simm) was then able to exploit and become Prime Minister. He had originally planned to allude to this in the script, but it was cut when he realised that the Doctor was already burdened by enough guilt. Davies wrote Harriet Jones into the script for the fourth series finale episode "The Stolen Earth" before Wilton was approached about reprising the role because Julie Gardner and Phil Collinson wished for the character to have a satisfying and redemptive conclusion. Harriet Jones' story arc thus formed a tripartite storyline which consisted of an introduction, animosity towards the Doctor, and redemption. Davies was aware that Wilton was "very hard to book" and restricted her appearance to one scene to make negotiations easier; had Wilton declined, Davies planned to replace her with either Donna, Mr Copper (Clive Swift) from "Voyage of the Damned", or Elton from "Love & Monsters". Wilton accepted unconditionally because she "would do anything for ... Davies" and she wished to act in Phil Collinson's last filming block as producer as her first appearance in "Aliens of London" was filmed in the first production block of the first series. Wilton's scenes in her final episode were filmed in a single day from a cottage in Dinas Powys. Recalling her final episode, Wilton described the filming experience as "fabulous fun" remarking that "I got to sacrifice myself to save the world." Collinson and Davies lamented the character's death: Collinson stated "I can't bear the thought she's dead" and argued that she somehow survived, whilst Davies stated in Doctor Who Magazine issue 397 that "when characters a writer creates have to die, it's a genuinely emotional time". Reception (pictured)]] The Daily Telegraph s Hugh Davies commented on a number of political allusions made through Jones' characterisation as Prime Minister in "The Christmas Invasion". He felt that her rebuttal of aid from the US president after aliens invade is a "swipe at Blair and Bush over the invasion of Iraq". He also compared Jones' destruction of the fleeing Sycorax —a decision heavily criticised by the Doctor— to Margaret Thatcher's decision to sink the Argentine warship General Belgrano during the Falklands war. Russell T Davies responded to observations of political commentary by stating that there is "absolutely an anti-war message" present in the episode due to Christmas being "a day of peace". Of Harriet Jones' development, Stuart Galbrainth of DVD Talk felt that she begins as a "charming neophyte minister" but becomes "suddenly much less charming at the end of "Christmas Invasion," when she becomes just another politician". However, Cliff Chapman of Den of Geek felt that the episode's denouement was flawed by trying to "make out that Harriet Jones is awful for doing something perfectly reasonable." Similarly, io9's Chris Cummins commented that the character had "noble intentions" and that she was proved right upon her return in the fourth series. ''Radio Times reviewer Patrick Mulkern likened the character to Brigitte Nyborg (Sidse Babett Knudsen) in the Danish series Borgen, explaining that the two "form a very small club of politicians in TV drama who are hugely sympathetic, female and enjoy a rapid rise to PM". Mulkern felt that Wilton was "a major saving grace" in the "disappointing" "Aliens of London" / "World War Three". Charlie Jane Anders of io9 placed the "glowing nobility" of Jones' sacrifice in "The Stolen Earth" as the most prominent of the "super-heroics" displayed by the returning characters in the episode. Though tired of a running joke throughout the series where Jones would introduce herself only to be told "I know who you are" Anders remarks that in the face of her demise "she was able to turn her usual schtick into a moving speech of defiance." The Daily Telegraph s Chris Hastings felt that by the time she is killed off, Harriet was "one of the show’s most popular characters". SFX placed the character of Harriet Jones at number 12 in a 2009 article listing the 27 things they loved best about the revival of Doctor Who, citing the running joke associated with the character. References External links Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2005 Category:Fictional Prime Ministers of the United Kingdom Category:Recurring characters in Doctor Who